


Buy a Heart

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Griffin makes a special trip for his lost patient.





	Buy a Heart

“Kendall, you have to do this for your family.”  
  
“I don’t want any of this. Can’t you, just out of everyone, understand?”  
  
Griffin knew another round of drugs and possible surgery were the last thing Kendall needed; her marriage was over, and Bianca had made the call to him.   
  
Still, there was a part of him that, selfishly, spoke, “If you let me, I will take every step of this treatment with you.” Kendall’s eyes finally met his, encouraging him, “I need to—I know it’s wrong. I know I shouldn’t say anything, but your heart is important to me."


End file.
